Good and Bad
by Analatelle
Summary: Here's the thing, I'm not temperamental or shit like that but anyone who messes with me and my so-called friends might as well kill themselves first before I slaughter them with my fists. Rated T for swearing.


The bad people always have reasons to become bad and do bad things. On the other hand, is there a reason for good people to become good and do good things? My answer? No, they don't have any. They're hypocrites. Wait. No. what I mean to say is, there are _some_ people who are hypocrites. Other good people are just dumb, better yet, let's call them an air head or dense, that's just it. And if you people don't agree, go jump on a roof and die immediately, just to let you know, I don't do well with people who are disagreeable.

By the way, I'm the so-called notorious bad girl that everyone's talking about. I don't care if you don't want to know my name, I'll give it to you so you won't regret it later. Oh and if you really don't remember it later, just be sure to write a will and prepare your funeral so your family won't have financial problems after you're dead.

Right, I still haven't given my name yet. Yo people, don't blame me if I'm a bit clumsy. I don't usually think and use my brains because somebody or should I say my _best friend_ does it for me. Let's just say I decided half way to introduce my best friend who-talks-shit-about-everything-and-everyone first.

Hmm… should I say she hits me and calls me an idiot every time she can, not to mention she dumped me in a trash can the first time we met, literally. Sometimes I even think she's more violent than me, but who knows, maybe it's just my imagination.

Now, let's get to the point, my best friend's name is Hotaru Imai. Yeah I know, her name is beautiful but don't be fooled, she's a devil in disguise _and _the devil herself. As for her personal appearance, I am proud to say I don't have an ugly old hag for a best friend. In other words, she's drop dead gorgeous and to tell the truth I'd rather slit my own throat and die floating in a river than tell her that. All in all, she's tough, so not easy to please, a brat and a really good fighter, although I got to say, she's too lazy, really lazy for her own good. But, who cares about all these things, the reason I like her is because she's honest to the core. Now, now, anyone who tells her I said that is gonna be dragged to hell.

Remember the thing I said about good people and bad people? I honestly think that good people are hypocrites, but don't mistake me for a fool, I know that other overly-good people are good and just plain stupid. Hotaru is exactly the type of person that I don't hate. She says what she wants to, damn, it's plain to see what she actually thinks, although she shows it non-verbally at times… or most of the time… anyway, she doesn't have the need to mask and hide what she really thinks. Yes, she's the best person I want to be friends with.

You know about yin and yang? Balance of good and evil? Or something like that? See, Hotaru is in between yin and yang, balanced, only a bit more evil, but still, balanced.

I could go on forever talking about Hotaru if I really want, but that's enough for now. I can fight all day but definitely not talk all day, I'm not a smart ass you assholes.

The thing about me is gee, I don't know, I fight all the time and what? Sleep in class all day? Well, I can't deny all that so yes, all those are true. Maybe I should mention that anyone who gets in my way go to the hospital right away. Yes, I fight and fight and fight and fight and fight until I find a person who is stronger than me and crush him to pieces later. The thing I hate the most is called cowards. What can I say? I was a coward in my childhood years and seeing somebody's cowardice would make me remember everything I loathed in the past.

Enough of that.

See, the only weakness I see in myself is that I'm female. Whenever I get overwhelmed in a fight and feel like I'm going to lose, I play dirty. I usually fight against guys and then when I feel trapped, I kick, punch, scratch and throw anything I can grab at their precious jewels. Don't pretend to be innocent because I know you know what I mean. I really don't want to talk about my self being weak but I accepted that I _am_ a girl a long time ago and nothing and no one can change that. Instead, I use it as an advantage whenever I think I am losing. There's this thing called Gender equality and gender sensitivity, just as the names say, it should mean that both sexes need to be respected and bullshit like that. Don't ask me why I knew that because even I didn't understand what I just said.

In our school, it's an unspoken rule that I lead anyone and everyone. I've got lackeys and people to do my biddings. It's fun at times but boring most of the time. Why? Because no one messes with me. They already know what would happen if they do and shit, they're all F***ing cowards. I just lead gang and school wars all around the district and that's what make it interesting. It's good to know people still swear at me so that I have someone I can kill every once in a while.

See, I have interest in cute girls. Shit, now I remember that once, people called me a pervert. Heck, what's wrong with kissing cute girls I like? They don't even mind cause of something I don't know. I just reflexively kiss girls that are innocent, good people to be exact. I don't know why but I seem to be good at judging people or so Hotaru says. I kiss them at first sight. Huh. That seems to be an odd behavior to other people. Did I mention that I got thrown in the trash can when I first met Hotaru because I kissed her when I first saw her? Never mind that.

There's also one thing I hate more than cowards, and that is twisted bitches, may they be male or female. I hate them. No, I loathe them. People who acts good in front of a crowd and become snakes when alone. Those people who uses their rotten-genius brains to destroy their target. Oi oi, I didn't mean to talk about myself, i'm not even the kind to throw fake smiles outside and inside my home. Who in their right minds would talk trash about one's self?

I almost forgot, never forget the name Mikan Sakura, I'll skin you alive if you forget. So far, I've kissed three people, multiple actually but only three became my friends. You know one of them, it's Hotaru you lame-brains. The other two are… shit, looks like somebody's looking for a beating. Doesn't matter, I've already given my name so see ya later.


End file.
